


Burn me with fire, drown me with rain (I'm gonna wake up screaming your name)

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU from 1x08, F/M, Skyeward - Freeform, Ward is not Hydra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye goes to Ward's room after the events in 1x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Skye goes to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still Skyeward trash, therefore this story. Since AoS canon is gross, I'm more than happy to do my own take on this couple.

Skye can’t help the soft smile that curves on her lips when she sees him sitting in the bar, nursing a glass of Irish whisky. “I could get used to turndown service and little mints on my pillow.” She says as she sits down, and hears him chuckle. “Overnights aren’t standard,” He says with a small smile as he looks at her.  
“We all deserve a nice night, you especially.” She looks up at him and sees the look he gives her as he takes a sip of his glass. “How you feeling?” Grant looks at her. “Not great.” His voice is still somewhat rough as he looks at her. “I’m sorry. For before. I’m… I’m not that guy.”  
Skye gives him a small smile. “When you’re a guy who saves lives, I can overlook a little Hulk rage. No harm, no foul.” She sees a shadow of a smile roll over his face and looks down for a moment. “Does everything just roll of your back?” He sounds genuinely curious, and Skye feels as if this is the closest she has been to him ever since they started training as S.O. and rookie.  
“No.” She sighs softly. “If it helped, I’d rage all the time, but it doesn’t.” Her hand brushes against his, but she doesn’t really have it in her to pull away. Normally she would, but not this time. “What I saw…” She hears Ward trailing off for a moment, and then his voice breaks. “It was about my brother.”  
This time, she puts her hand on his arm. “I figured,” She says softly. “I know you’re not one to talk, but like I said, I’m here. My shoulder’s free.” She pulls her hand back and watches as he reaches for his drink. “I’m beat.” He looks at her, and then smiles weakly. “Another time, maybe.” Skye chuckles. “Well, you know where I live.”  
Her eyes linger on him as he finishes his drink and leaves, and a small voice inside her head is screaming at her to go after him. After a moment of contemplation, she does. As she reaches the hallway, she sees him lingering outside his room for a moment, and stops. A bottle is clinking somewhere, and she has a slight suspicion that May is also heading to bed.  
Against her better judgement, she stops outside his door for a moment. It’s closed, and May’s door is closed as well. Skye bites her lip as she raises her hand and knocks three times. It feels as if her heart is trying to make its way out of her chest when she hears movement on the other side, and the door opens.  
Grant is shocked to see her stand there, and his heart almost stops beating for a moment. “Skye? Is everything okay?” He sees how she looks away for a moment. “I…” Her voice is soft, “I don’t really know why I knocked on your door in the first place.” She stops talking and turns to leave, but his hand wraps around her wrist in a gentle grip.

“Come in and stay with me. Please.” His voice is soft, and Skye swears she can almost detect a hint of a pleading note in it. “I… you really want me to?” She watches him as he nods, and then follows him inside, hearing the lock click as he closes the door behind them. “I’m guessing you were planning on heading to bed?”

Grant shrugs. “I was on my way.” He motions for her to sit down in the chair. “Want a drink?” She shakes her head in response and looks around. “You’ve barely even opened your suitcase.” Grant shrugs. “We’ll be back at the Bus tomorrow. I don’t even see why I should.” 

He gives her a small smile, which she reciprocates after a moment. “I…” She gets up, now fully taking in the height difference between Ward and herself. Her breath hitches as he looks at her, and her hands comes to rest on his chest. She can feel his heartbeat under her palms; steady, but speeding up a little. Goosebumps rise on her skin as his thumb brushes against her cheek.

“Grant....” Her voice is slightly shaky as she takes in the sensation of him touching her. “Skye…” He sounds like he is out of breath as she moves her hands over his chest. They stay like that for a moment, seeking the other, and then Grant pulls her to him and kisses her.


	2. You, me and everything else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward talk about last night amid everything that happens.

Grant wakes the next day, blinking as he notices the room is flooded with sunlight. He groans as he thinks back to the previous night, Skye coming to his room, them kissing, and then finally getting into bed. The touch of her lips against his is still so vivid in his memory, and he looks down to see her still fast asleep, her head resting in his chest with her ear resting right above his heart.  
His phone chimes, and he sees a text from Coulson notifying him of a mission briefing on the Bus. “Skye…” He gently shakes her shoulder and watches as she stirs. «Just got a text from Coulson. There’s mission briefing on the Bus.»   
She nods and sits up. “M’gonna need a shower before we go.” She pulls the sheets off her and Grant can’t help but admire her naked body as she walks off to the bathroom. After a moment, he decides to join her, closing the bathroom door behind him.  
Skye smiles as his arms wrap around her from behind, and she leans into him, feeling the heat from his body against her skin. “You’re radiating the same temperature like a furnace or something.” She looks up at him and grins as he rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure that if there was a heat-sensor in here or something, you’d be glowing red.”

Grant laughs as the water cascades over them and presses gentle kisses up her shoulder and her neck. Skye’s soft laughter turns into a moan, and she arches into his touch. “Grant…” She gasps as he bites down and leaves a sizeable love bite where her neck and shoulder merges. She lets him soap her in, and his hands are wandering all over her body. “Coulson is going to send a rescue-party after us if we don’t show up at the Bus soon.”  
Grant knows she’s right, but can’t stop the grin from forming on his face. He then proceeds to clean her off before he washes himself, and together they get dressed and leave for the Bus. FitzSimmons throw them both interesting looks, which Skye does her best to avoid as she makes her way to the briefing room.  
“There was an explosion at a factory in Batesville, Utah a week ago. Four people were killed. The safety inspector is Hannah Hutchins, who yesterday was at a Roxxon gas station, where a fire apparently started out of the blue while she was in the building.” Skye blinks. “Are you saying she’s telekinetic?”   
Grant sees how the others almost roll their eyes at Skye’s question, and smirks slightly. “There’s never been a confirmed telekinetic on the Index,” May replies. “Which is why we are going to an Index evaluation and Intake.” Coulson finishes her sentence and then sends them all to get ready.  
Skye goes to her bunk and closes the door behind her, pulling up all the information on the explosion at the StatiCorp plant, when there’s a knock on the door. She frowns for a moment but opens the door, seeing Grant there. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He closes the door behind him as he sits down on her bed. “I wanted to talk about last night.” He sees how Skye’s cheeks turn crimson as the memories of last night’s events resurface. “And I really enjoyed myself.” Skye blinks for a moment, then nods. “I… I really enjoyed myself too, and I’d love to do it again, but we’re trapped on a plane with four other people and we need to make sure they don’t notice anything, because I don’t think either Coulson or May will be happy to find out I’m having sex with my S.O.”  
Grant can’t help but nod. “I know. We’ve probably… No, we’ve at least broken a billion of the rules in the SHIELD handbook, and fraternization is one of them.” Skye looks at him curiously. “What do you mean? Aren’t agents allowed to be together at work?” He shakes his head. “The fraternization protocol states that agents on any level of operations are not allowed to have relationships of a sexual or romantic nature with another.”   
Skye grins as he rolls his eyes and continues. “But I do think that almost every single agent in the organization has broken that rule at one point or another. Even Romanoff and Barton.” Skye’s eyes widens at the mention of the two Avengers. “So… We’re not doing anything wrong?”  
Grant pulls her close to him and presses a kiss to her temple. “I’d say we’re doing something very right.” His voice is soft. “But for now, we need to keep it under wraps.” Skye nods, but can’t help the smile that slowly appears on her face. She raises her hand and cups his cheek with her thumb and index finger as she sighs softly, and then she kisses him.

If it wasn’t for the knowledge that they had a mission to get to, Grant knew he would’ve torn off her clothes then and there. But he kisses her back, holding her until he has to break free for air. “We should get to work.” Skye nods and reluctantly slides off his lap and picks up her ipad. Grant gives her hand a soft squeeze, and then he leaves.


	3. And my strength is fading fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward encounter difficulties of various kinds.

There’s a pang of jealousy blooming in Skye’s chest as she watches Grant and May’s training session out in the loading dock. The annoyance is tingling underneath her skin, sending her up from her chair once she sees Grant casting one look at her. “Skye?” Simmons calls after her.  
Grant sees FitzSimmons exchange looks, both seeming concerned for Skye’s welfare. “What’s up with you two?” May’s question throws him off course, and he blinks for a moment while thinking out a reply. “Nothing, why should there be?”  
He sees how May doesn’t even resist rolling her eyes at his reply. “Every time you two are in the same room or even within looking distance, you look at each other like there’s no one else present.” She raises her eyebrow at him and he frowns. “We’re getting to know each other better, that’s all.”

“Towel up.” Coulson interrupts them. “Mission briefing in the command center in five.” Grant grabs a towel and dries himself before going to the command center, seeing Skye and FitzSimmons having gathered around the holotable. He tries to catch Skye’s eye, but she seems to be consequently looking away from him as they explain the new mission.  
Skye is surprised to see that Mike Peterson will join them, but happy nonetheless. She joins him in the cage. “How’s Ace?” Mike smiles at her. “He’s with my sister. Thinks I’m working construction. I talk to him every day though.”

Skye smiles. “That’s nice. He seems like such a sweet kid.” Mike smiles back at her, and his next question takes her by surprise. “Agent Ward seem to like you.” She knows that if her crimson cheeks won’t give her away, her turning away just might. “Maybe he does.”   
Mike rolls his eyes and grins. “He looked at you just like I used to look at my wife when we first got together.” He looks down at that. “I’m sorry,” Skye’s voice is soft. She’s about to say something more when her phone beeps. “I’ve gotta go.”

Mike smiles and sends her off and she goes to her bunk, where her laptop has finally found the documents she’s searching for. Her heart drops when she sees that they’re all redacted, and she slumps down on her bed, slamming the device shut. The noise surely attracts attention, because in the next moment Grant is standing there, looking at her with a worried frown. “You okay?”

She turns away from him. “M’fine. Just the stupid laptop that won’t function like it’s supposed to do.” She can almost hear him roll his eyes and the bed dips as he sits down. “It’s not just that,” He says. “You reacted pretty badly to my training with May earlier. What was that about?”

She jumps a little when his arms wrap around her from behind and he pulls her to him. “It’s just… Everything lately. You and May seemed so close down there, and I guess I’m just being petty and jealous, but I wanted her away from you.” She looks up at him with a frown.

It takes Grant a moment to compose himself as he sees her expression. “Really? You think I’m into May? Skye, I thought I made it abundantly clear in my room in Dublin that I’m very much into you.” He gently runs his fingers through her hair, seeing how she leans into the touch after a moment. “I like this, I like what we’ve got going, and I won’t ever throw it away, you have my word.”

His words sound so genuine that Skye chokes up for a moment. “Really?” She blinks away the tears that fill her eyes for a moment. Grant nods and then proceeds to pepper her neck with kisses, leaving her a hysterically laughing, squirming mess in his arms. “Grant!” He laughs as he tickles her, but stops as he hears movement outside the bunk door. Skye’s eyes are wide as they remain stock still for a moment, and then the movement sounds as if it’s going away. “That was close.” 

Grant gives her a last, lingering kiss before going to put on tac gear, and Skye goes to Coulson. “Sir, where do you need me?” Coulson looks up at her. “You’ll stay here on the Bus with FitzSimmons.” She is tempted to roll her eyes, but one look from Coulson stops her. “You’re not cleared for combat, Skye. You still have a lot to learn.”

She sighs, knowing he is right. Her only hope is that this mission will go as smoothly as the others have…. But boy, was she wrong. “Take care of my boy!” Mike shouts as he’s running towards the limo where Coulson has been taken. “It’s going to be okay, Ace.” Skye tries to comfort the young boy, but pushes his face into his shoulder as a bomb goes off, engulfing Mike in flames. “Nooo! Mike!”

Grant’s heart is hammering in his chest as the flames are slowly dying down. “Where’s Coulson?” The sound of a helicopter in the distance gets his attention and he looks up, only get shot at multiple times before getting hit in the shoulder. He is knocked out for a moment, hearing Skye calling his name over the comms before everything turns black.

Skye feels like she’s been electrocuted as they return to the Bus. Ace’s aunt’s on her way to pick him up, and Skye stays with him till she’s sure they’re both off safely. Once the boy’s let go of her hand, she goes to the lab to find Grant. She sees him sitting at the Holotable with Simmons stitching up his shoulder.   
Grant looks up when the doors open, and sees Skye there. He gently excuses himself to Simmons who strangely enough nods and wraps his wound before leaving them alone. “Hey.” He reaches out his hand to Skye, who takes it, and he pulls her close to him. Not even a moment later, she is crying in his arms. “We’ll find him,” He whispers as he hold her close.


	4. Going off on their own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Grant aren't quite comfortable with orders given by certain people.

«Don’t do this, you could get hurt again.» Skye frowns at him as she looks at the now sewn-up wound on his shoulder. “Vanchat’s dangerous.” Grant rolls his eyes. “This is the closest we’ve ever been to capturing him, Skye. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to find Coulson and get it back, even if it means getting beaten to a pulp.”  
Skye contemplates his words for a moment, then leans in and kisses him. “I just want you to be safe. You were hit pretty badly by that bullet.” She says as she pulls away from him. He nods and gently kisses her forehead. “I’ll be safe, I promise.” They share one last, lingering kiss before exiting the blind spot behind the avionics bay, ready to get going.  
Once they’re at the hotel, FitzSimmons corner her. “You’re sleeping with Ward.” Simmons looks at her, and Fitz nods. “Don’t try to deny it.” Skye rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Seriously? We’re trying to capture an international criminal here, and you are more concerned on whether or not I’m sleeping with my S.O.?”

She sees them both opening their mouths to say something, but she cuts them off. “And even if I was feeling something for him, I wouldn’t be able to act on it. The fraternization protocol, remember? I’m not an agent yet, but I do have to follow the rules around here.” Fitz frowns. “Who are you and what have you done with Skye?”

Skye rolls her eyes at them, but they all get into motion when Agent Hand and May both bark through the comms to get ready. Skye and FitzSimmons watch through the surveillance cameras as Vanchat escapes, then they deploy the dwarves to move him towards the elevators.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Skye can’t help but smile slightly as she pulls up the remote control program for the elevator and sends Vanchat to the roof. It gives her a slight thrill to see that he’s not happy with this. Once Vanchat’s taken into custody and taken to the Cage, Skye quietly slips away to her bunk, intent on hacking into Vanchat’s financials, determined to find a paper trail that can lead them to Raina, and eventually Coulson.

Grant groans internally when he sees the lockdown signal flare up on the holotable and the screen in the command center. “Someone’s hacking the system.” Hand states, and he has no other choice but to follow as May leads the way to Skye’s bunk. He wants to flinch as Hand almost tears the bunk door of its hinges, and Skye sits there with her computer, looking up at them.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Hand asks, and Skye glares defiantly at her. “Vanchat’s financials is our way to finding Coulson. If I gain access to them, I should be able to trace Centipede’s payments and then hack into their account.” Grant sees a flicker of recognition pass across Hand’s face. “You’re the consultant, the one who shot Agent Sitwell.”

“Technically that wasn’t me-“ Skye starts, but Hand interrupts her. “I want her off this plane immediately.” Skye runs after her. “Wait, I know I’m not some bad-ass field agent like May or Ward, but this is what I do. You can’t just kick me off this mission!”

She stops when Hand turns to look at her. “Listen, I’ll do whatever you say. All this protocol crap doesn’t matter to me. All that matters to me, is Coulson.” She feels her heart sink when Hand starts talking again. “Well, ‘all this protocol crap’ matters to me. You’re a distraction, and you’re gone.” 

Skye can’t help but feel a little grateful when Grant steps in. “Agent Hand, I know Skye’s methods are unorthodox, but she’s a member of this team, she can help.” It seems like Grant’s words are just rolling off her, and Skye’s heart sinks through the floor when Hand turns to May. “Agent May, your professional opinion; Will this girl be of any use to us on this plane?”  
“No.” Both Skye and Grant turn to look at her, and Hand turns to one of the other agents. “Increase her restriction level. Confiscate her phone and laptop and have her delivered to debrief.” Skye glares at May for a moment, then Grant turns to Hand. “I’ll do it, I’m her S.O.”

“It’s clear that May has an axe to grind with me, but that was way out of line.” Skye says as they’re on their way down to the lab and the hangar. “No one knows what’s in May’s head except May.” He gives her a look. “Don’t worry, Coulson will make this right when he gets back.”

Skye feels like she is going to do something drastic unless they manage to recover Coulson very soon. “I can find him, Grant.” She looks up at him. “I believe you,” His voice is soft. “And I’ve seen firsthand what you can do, even without S.H.I.E.L.D. resources.” He gives her a small smile as FitzSimmons approaches them.   
“Hang on, hang on.” Fitz says as Simmons hands Skye a paper bag. “We have something for you.” She says as she hands it over, and Skye frowns. “You made me a sandwich?” Simmons nods. “Yes, it is that.” She says, but Skye has a slight inkling as to what it actually is. “It’s a satellite phone, damper resistant. You get one try before your bracelet shuts it down.” Fitz explains.

“So only call in case of emergency.” Simmons instructs, and Skye tries not to roll her eyes. “What do I even need this for? I’m gonna be spending the next three days in a S.H.I.E.L.D. broom closet getting debriefed.” Grant remains quiet, before deciding to warn her. “That’s right,” He says. “A few agents are coming here to pick you up for debriefing….“ He turns around make sure no one is hearing him. “In exactly 12 minutes. I have a plan. Grab your gear and good luck.”  
He walks away along with FitzSimmons, but then pulls them to the side. “I’m going with her. Tell Hand that she got out, and that I’m going after her.” They both protest, but he shuts them down with a single look. “Go,” Fitz says, “We’ll take it from here.”

Skye manages to sneak away from the plane undetected, but jumps when a hand clasps down on her shoulder. She turns in horror, expecting to see either Hand or May stand there, but it’s only Grant. “You scared the living daylights out of me! What are you even doing here?” He hands her a bag. “I’m coming with you. SHIELD won’t get much done with Vanchat right now, and I am pretty sure those bank-accounts you talked about can lead us to Coulson.”

“But what about Hand and May? You think they won’t find out?” Skye is slightly relieved over the fact that he’s there with here, but simultaneously worried and angry. “I told FitzSimmons to say that you’d gotten away, and that I was going after you.” She raises an eyebrow. “Simmons is a terrible liar, neither of them will be able to keep that a secret.”

He takes out the keys to a motorcycle and then tells her to get on. Per her instructions, he drives to downtown LA, where she buys appropriate “Agent-gear”, and then they’re off to L.Rathman’s house. Once they see he’s not home, they park a little away from the house and sneak in, deciding to have a look around to find anything that could lead them to Centipede.

Skye stops when she hears a car pull up in the driveway. “He’s here. Get ready.” They both hide as Rathman enters the house, then Skye steps out. “You’re in a lot of trouble, Mr.Rathman.” Grant has to cover his smile as he sees how startled the man is. “Who the hell are you?” At this, Grant steps out. “We’re agents Grant Ward and Melinda May with SHIELD.”

“Look, clearly there’s been a misunderstanding,” Rathman attempts to explain. “I’m a legitimate businessman.” Grant watches Skye as she takes off her glasses. “SHIELD has evidence of your company having been siphoning funds into an offshore account for some very bad people.”

“Well, my clients business is their business,” Rathman retorts, and Grant steps in. “And our business is to catch those people, and if it turns out you’ve made a profit from just one of them, SHIELD is prepared to freeze all of your assets.” He almost pulls his gun when Rathman tries to call his lawyer, but Skye’s hand on his calms him down.

“Do that, and our offer’s off the table.” Skye says as she withdraws her hand. Rathman seems to be interested. “What offer is that?” Grant tries not to roll his eyes as he looks at him. “Immunity,” Skye explains, “You walk, free and clear. SHIELD doesn’t touch a single asset. Not even your party boat in Key Largo.”

“And what if I say no?” Rathman looks at them both. “You spend the next five years in the Fridge.” Grant replies. “I’ve been there, and trust me, it’s worse than it sounds.”

A few hours later, after having gained access to Centipede’s accounts and having fought off two of LAPD officers, they’re on their way. “Call FitzSimmons. Tell them we may have a lead on where Centipede’s holding Coulson.” Grant instructs Skye, who takes out the sat-phone and calls Simmons, informing her of what they’ve found.  
Grant takes her hand as they drive out to the desert and parks outside an abandoned nuclear testing town. “Creepy or what?” Skye whispers as she looks at it, and he can’t help but agree. “We’ll split up and see if we can find him.” They do so, and Skye is peeking through a window when she hears an unfamiliar voice. “You shouldn’t be here.”

A super-soldier is standing behind her, and before she can even think, she runs, hearing the heavy steps of the soldier following her. Then, the sound of screeching brakes makes her stop, and she sees May and FitzSimmons step out of the car. “About time.”

“You two have a lot of explaining to do,” Is May’s reply as they look at the town. Grant has joined them as well, and is standing right beside Skye. “Let’s go.” They are on their way, when there’s several soldiers emerging form the abandoned houses. “Go! Find Coulson!” Grant shouts to Skye.

Skye runs off, cursing internally as she finds no clues to his whereabouts. Then, a scream comes from the house across the yard, and she immediately recognizes Coulson’s voice. She runs as fast her legs can carry her towards the house, and her blood begins to boil when she sees Raina stand beside a machine which Coulson is strapped to.

“It’s for his own good,” Raina says, but Skye is quick to punch her, sending her to the floor. She runs over to Coulson on the machine and puts in a code, when May pulls the main power line. “Coulson…” Skye grabs his hands and holds them. “Come back, come back, come back, come back, come back!”

“Skye…” Coulson’s voice is weak as he whispers her name, and tears well up in her eyes. “Skye…” May goes out to inform the others that Coulson has been found, and a medivac arrives after a few minutes to take Coulson to the Hub. Once they’re in the car, Skye grabs Grant’s hand and holds it tightly. “We found him,” Grant says softly. “He’s okay now.”

Back at the Bus, they’re all watching as Raina is led away by agents that will take her to the Fridge. “Bet there’s no flower dresses where she’s going,” Simmons says sarcastically. “Amen to that, sister.” Is Fitz’s reply. They watch as Coulson briefly converses with Hand, and then she leaves.

They all walk out to him and gather round. “I just wanna say… Thank you.” They’re smiling at him, and he looks back at them. “Now, get back to work.” FitzSimmons are laughing as they’re going back to the lab, and Grant is shaking Coulson’s hand. “I heard what you two did for me.” Skye nods warily as Coulson takes her hand. “I think it’s time that we remove this.”

“Disengage bracelet.” Skye watches with big eyes as the device turns itself off, and then Coulson removes it. “Thought you’d like that.” He smiles. “…Back in that room, did they learn anything?” Skye asks as she rubs her wrist, and Grant sees Coulson shaking his head. “Go,” Coulson says, “You both deserve some rest.”

Once they’re sure they’re out of sight, Grant takes her hand in his and leads her to his bunk. “I don’t want you to be alone tonight.” She nods and takes off her clothes. “Can you do something for me then?” He nods as he undresses and then wraps his arms around her. “Anything.” She looks up at him and bites her lower lip for a moment. “Make love to me.”


	5. I might only have one match (But I can make an explosion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds out about her past, and makes a request of her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not too happy about parts of this chapter, but writing from 1x12 was really difficult. Also, for those who don't like reading smut, there's a part at the start of the chapter that you might want to avoid.

Skye comes to the realization that this is quite possibly the safest she’s ever felt, being held in Grant’s embrace as they move in union. Every thrust from Grant sends sparks shooting through her, and she drags her nails down his back, smiling breathlessly when she hears him groan. His lips claims hers, and she moans as he deepens the kiss.

His hands are everywhere on her body, exploring and caressing every inch of bared skin. He’s breathless and delighted at her reactions, and groans as she moves her lips from his jaw to his neck. Right then and there, it’s just the two of them, lost in each other and the touches they leave on each other’s bodies.  
“Grant…” Skye throws her head back against the pillow when he hits a particular spot within her, leaving her a gasping mess. “Please…” He’s never been one to deny her anything, and starts moving faster, hearing the echo of their bodies moving together reverberate through the small room.   
Skye is clawing at his back as he starts thrusting harder and faster. Her hand moves up his neck, and she tangles her fingers in his hair as she kisses him deeply, feeling the moan that slips from his lips reverberate between them. The tell-tale tightening of her lower stomach is happening, and she knows it won’t take long for her to tumble off the edge.

Heat is pooling at the base of his stomach, and he slips his free hand between them to rub her clit. Hearing Skye’s breathless, shuddering whisper of his name is all worth it, and he grins as sparks shoot through his nerves. It takes only two more thrusts and then he’s coming, Skye’s name is falling from his lips, he repeats it like a long-forgotten prayer.

Skye groans when the tightening in her stomach suddenly snaps and sends waves of pleasure flooding through her. She kisses Grant, and both are gasping into each other’s mouth as they come together. They’re moving together till the pleasure has ebbed off, and Skye’s panting as she throws her head back onto the pillow. “That was… That was…”

“That was amazing….” Grant smiles as he looks at her, then pulls slowly out of her. Once he’s off her, he pulls her to him, enjoying how she feels in his arms. He presses gentle kisses to her forehead. “You’re amazing.” Skye rolls her eyes and grins, then reaches up and kisses him. “I’d say I’ve got a pretty amazing boyfriend for an S.O.”

He can’t help the slight blush the creeps into his cheeks when she calls him her boyfriend. A part of him is somewhat embarrassed, yet a little touched and very happy. He can’t really say anything, so he leans in and kisses her as a reply to her statement. Only a moment later, however, there’s a sharp knocking on his bunk door. “Ward,” May says, “Get Skye. Mission briefing in the command center in five.”

 

Skye’s cheeks are burning crimson as she breaks the kiss, then covers her mouth in order to not let May hear her laugh hysterically. They get dressed, and get to the command center just before May, who then briefs them on the incident at the Sci-tech academy. “Coulson and I have other matters to attend to,” is May’s reply when Skye asks her if everyone is going. “You four can handle this on your own.” She leaves them there, and then they’re on their own, listening to FitzSimmons explaining how the freezing device works.  
Skye is surprised to hear that the different SHIELD academies don’t interact much, but she can’t help but roll her eyes somewhat when she starts picking up on the rivalry between the academies. “Let’s get going,” Simmons says, “I’m betting people are waiting for us to show up.”  
Once they’re at the Academy grounds, Skye can’t help but look around in awe. “This is cool.” Grant grins and rolls his eyes. “This is nothing compared to the Ops Academy.” He straightens his back when Agent Weaver comes into view. “Agent Weaver.” Simmons shakes her hand. “You look as lovely as ever.” 

Skye and Ward remain silent as Weaver shares an exchange with FitzSimmons, and then Weaver approaches them. “Agent Ward, pleasure to have you, sir.” She shakes his hand and Skye doesn’t say a word. “Agent Weaver. There’s a list of suspects?” The elder agent nods.

“Based on the level of intelligence it would take to put a device together like the one we found, we’ve narrowed it down to the top 10% of our cadets. I’m worried there’s a bad seed.” Skye listens to her, but tries not to roll her eyes at Grant’s words. “Ops and sciences have differences, but both have to be careful about what we call ‘bad seeds’, people who want to use the tools we give them for-“ She can’t help but interject.” ‘Bad seed’ isn’t a SHIELD term, Ward, just a term.”

The look he gives her is an annoyed one, but then he turns to Weaver. “I know you’ve already questioned the victim, but I have a few questions I’d like to ask him myself.” Weaver nods. “I’ll arrange for you to talk to Seth Dormer when he’s out of class. Now, if you’d excuse me, I’d like to get agents Fitz and Simmons settled into the lecture hall.”

Skye remains stock still for a moment as she watches FitzSimmons walk off with Agent Weaver. “Look at them, the popular kids. Who knew?” She smiles at Grant. “I did.” He smiles back at her. “Come on. While we have a minute, I think there’s something you’ll want to see.”  
He takes her inside the facility, and her eyes grow wide as she sees the Wall of Valor. “The Wall of Valor.” Grant blinks at her. “So you’ve read about it?” She nods. “Every SHIELD facility has a memorial to the agents lost in the line of duty. SHIELD’s history can be traced on walls like this.” She gently runs her finger over a familiar name. “Bucky Barnes.”

“Puts in it perspective…What we do.” Grant watches as Skye takes a step back. “Must make you guys proud… All this history. Just wish I was a part of it.” She looks up at him. “ It’s not self-pity, really. I’m just saying everyone here has earned this. They deserve it. I hacked my way in, feels like I cheated.”  
At this, Grant steps in. “All you need to join is a dedication to the greater good. Coulson saw that in you the moment he met you. After a while, I did to.” His expression softens as he looks at her. “You’re too good to me, you know that?” He smiles slightly. “You just need a little push now and then.”

A little while later, they’ve joined FitzSimmons, the other agents and the student body in the auditorium. Skye notes how excited they seem to be back, and can’t help but smile slightly as she watches them. But there’s a sudden commotion down in the lower seats, and then a student is frozen solid.

It doesn’t take them long to find the device, and then Grant smashes it under his heel. Skye grabs the student, Donnie Gill as the ice cracks and he collapses into her arms. She helps him back to his room along with FitzSimmons, and then they all head to the boiler room, which turns out to be the secret party-room for the students at Sci-Ops. A grin covers her face as she looks around. “Drinks are on me.”  
They wander around the room to mingle with the students, and Skye manages to strike up a nice conversation with the bartender when Grant appears all of a sudden. “You were flirting with him.” She rolls her eyes. “Was not. Did you find anything? I just got a call from Coulson, they’re back.”

Skye can’t help but smile as they get back to the Bus, but her smile disappears as Coulson walks away. A little while later, she sees him again, this time outside the lab. “Ever since you got back from who knows where, you won’t even look at me.” She pauses. “And I know things have been heavy right now, but did I do something wrong?”

She doesn’t like Coulson’s reaction when he looks down. “No.” Is the only answer he gives before looking at her. “I did.” He sighs before stepping closer to her. “Ian Quinn’s not the only one who manipulates people, Skye. We do it all the time, actually teach it at the Academy. It’s our trade.” A frown appears on her face and she crosses her arms. “What are you talking about?” Her heart sinks when Coulson sighs again. “I’ve been keeping something from you,” He says, “But recently, I realized I had no right to do that.” Anger bubbles up within her. “You lied to me.”

“Agent May and I went down to Mexico City to talk to somebody. Somebody who knows where you came from.” She can’t help but steel herself for the worst. “Tell me.” Is her reply as she straightens her back and looks at Coulson, who has assumed a neutral mask. “When we started this, I warned you… that you might not like what you learn.”  
Skye hesitates for a moment. “And I told you…” She pauses. “That it can’t be worse than what I have imagined. “It is,” Is Coulson’s reply, and her heart sinks through her stomach. “The agent who dropped you off at St.Agnes was not your mother, but she was killed trying to protect you.”

Her nails are digging into the palm of her hand as she listens to what Coulson is telling her. “24 years ago, an entire SHIELD team in a small village was massacred. They were called in to find an 0-8-4, and found the whole village slaughtered. The agent we spoke with today was a part of the second team that was sent in because the first one was slaughtered. He found you in the arms of the senior agent under a bridge.”

Coulson swallows before he continues. “The agent holding you had been shot through the neck and had bled out by the time Lumley got there. He thought you were dead because you were covered in so much blood, but you were fast asleep.” Tears are welling up in her eyes as she nods. “Lumley and Agent Linda Avery got you out of there, and after she dropped you off at St.Agnes, Avery set up a protocol in order to keep you safe in case the assailants from the village should follow you back to the States. This involved you being moved every two months from one of the foster homes. A few days after she left you at the orphanage, Avery was killed, and Lumley went off the grid.”

A sob is ripped from her as she takes in everything he’s told her, and he puts his hand on her cheek. “I’m so sorry, Skye. I hadn’t imagined it to be this bad myself.” He gently squeezes her shoulder, but has to let go when May tells them over comms to get to the command center.

“Donnie and Seth has activated the machine.” Fitz explains as he pulls up the sat image on the holotable screen. “They’re most likely there.” Simmons points to what seems to be a colder point in the building storm. “The center of the storm.” They watch for a moment as the storm grows, then Coulson contacts Grant over comms and asks how things are on the ground.

“We’ve got mostly everyone safe in the boiler room, sir.” Grant replies as he tries to calm the students along with Weaver. “Everybody move back! Make some space!” She calls out, and Grant notices how the power is fluctuating. “How bad is this gonna get?” Coulson sees how the storm is spreading on the screen. “Bad. Can you reach the north campus parking garage? We think Donnie Gill and his device might be trapped in the center of the storm.”

Grant leaves immediately. “That’s not far from where I am. I can get there.” He opens the door to the outer grounds, and is almost blown away by the strong winds. “Yeah, I can’t get there.” He says as he manages to close the door. Coulson looks at them and asks if they know of a way to get to Donnie, and Fitz is quick to react.

He has May fly to the eye of the storm, and she lowers the plane towards the ground. Everyone is strapped down in the hangar bay, and Skye is sitting next to Coulson. She’s managed to calm down somewhat, but still feels as if she shouldn’t even be there, and she doesn’t protest when Coulson takes her hand in his.  
Coulson orders Skye to stay as he run out with FitzSimmons to get Donnie to safety. Once they’ve got Donnie and Seth inside the hangar bay, Simmons immediately orders Skye to find a blanket for Seth’s head to lie on, while ordering Coulson to find an A.E.D and Fitz to find epinephrine.

As May pulls the plane out of the storm, they’re working hard down in the hangar bay to save Seth. Simmons tries to restart his heart several times but at the third attempt, Coulson has her stopping. Once the storm clears, Fitz sends Donnie with the agents that will take him to the Fridge, and Skye remains behind at the Academy. She is looking for a certain name, and finds it almost at the top of the plaque.  
She runs her fingertip over the name, L. Avery. She looks up as Grant walks towards her. “Who was she?” His voice is soft, and it strikes her that he might not want to intrude. “Linda Avery,” She says softly. “She… She brought me to St.Agnes and saved my life.”

If they’d been alone, Grant would’ve embraced her and held her in his arms. But the opportunity simply isn’t there. He squeezes her shoulder gently, and his lips curve in a gentle smile when Skye puts her hand on his. “Do me a favor?” He nods before the words even are out of her mouth. “Anything.”

“Please don’t go anywhere.”


	6. Days go on forever (But I have not left your side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't get her blood off his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting. I meant to finish writing and post this chapter yesterday, but I ended up gone from home most of the day.

There’s a bubble of unease settling in the pit of Skye’s stomach as Coulson briefs them about the new mission. They’re on their way to intercept the delivery of a package meant to be on a train that’s going through the Italian countryside, and she is supposed to be running communication with Fitz. 

The same bubble of unease is slowly slipping underneath her skin and settles there as she passes Grant and May in the train carriage. She is looking at a map over Italy when Fitz leans in. “Are you nervous?” She shakes her head. “Just ready for this all to be over. I’m ready to get Quinn.”  
Fitz nods in understanding. “Me too.” He turns to see that there’s a train conductor on his way through the carriage. “So, are we British or American?” Skye frowns at him. “Does that matter?” She sees how Fitz is struggling not to roll his eyes. “Well, we’re travelling together. We should at least be from the same country. How’s your Scottish accent?”

Judging from the look of horror on Fitz’s face, Skye knows that her Scottish accent is absolutely terrible. “American then,” He says with actually a quite convincing accent, “That’s a better idea.” Skye smiles. “That was really good!” There’s a small smile flashing across Fitz’s face. “I used to watch a lot of American TV growing up. Some of it’s quite good. Lots of nice teeth.” Skye picks up the map again as the conductor is almost at their seat. “Here we go, follow my lead. Excuse me?” She gives the conductor a big smile as she gets up from her seat. “Do you speak English?”

It turns out that the conductor is more than willing to help a young couple in love to find an affordable eatery, and as he tries to recommend one, Skye quietly sneaks his keys from him, and once he’s gone, they’re on their way to the carriages in the back to set up communications with the rest of the team.

The unease doesn’t dissipate as Skye notices after a while that the comms have gone static. “Guys, is anyone there? Do you copy?” The only thing she hears is the crackle of static, and she pales as she looks up at Fitz. “Cybertek knows we’re here. We have to get the others.”

Pain is spreading through Grant’s shoulder as he gets up from the ground. After he’s blinked a few times, reality sets in, and he gets up from the ground only to see that the train is nowhere to be found. “Coulson.” He helps the older man up, and they make their way through the valley, between the wine ranks where they find a truck. “It’s the country,” Coulson says. “People are very trusting in the country.”

They get in the truck and make their way to the airport, where they’re contacted by Signore Russo in the command center of the Bus. Coulson inquires on whether or not Russo is okay, and Russo informs them that Cybertek actually knew his team would be waiting at the station.

“They knew we were on the train too.” Coulson says, “Most of my team is unaccounted for.” Grant sees how riled up Russo is. “Most of my men are dead? Where are you now?” Grant sighs as Coulson replies. “On our plane, we’ll send you the coordinates. And Russo, do you have any idea what happened to the train?” 

Russo seems dumbfounded. “What do you mean?” Grant struggles not to roll his eyes. “It vanished with our team still on it.” Russo tells them he’ll look into it and will join them. About then minutes later, after having dodged Coulson’s very uncomfortable questions on whether or not he and Skye are having a relationship, Grant is almost relieved to see Russo come out of his car.  
“Agent Coulson, everything going to be al-“ They watch as Russo slumps down on the floor with a knife sticking out of his back. May is standing behind him, bleeding and obviously very angry. “Wheels up in five.”

May orders him to get the plane ready, and Grant does so while she showers. When she’s behind the stick Grant goes to change in to tac gear, needing to be ready in case of everything. A few hours later, they manage to track down the train and head straight to the luggage car, seeing that the tech Skye and Fitz put up is riddled with bullets. “Where the hell are they?”

Simmons is slumped on the floor, but gets up with a scream as she wakes. “We’ve been made!” She shouts as she fires night-night bullets at Coulson, but he manages to calm her down. Simmons then proceeds to tell them how they realized Cybertec knew, and how they were attacked by one of the security people, who had some kind of dendrotoxin-grenade with him. “I think Skye and Fitz have gone off to find Quinn.”

Just as this is happening, Skye and Fitz are hiding outside Quinn’s villa, having followed the mercenaries. “Coulson was right,” Fitz says as they watch Quinn emerge from one of the cars. “Cybertec led us to Quinn.” Skye is determined to put an end to it immediately. “Activate the tracker, let them know we’re here.” She orders Fitz.

Fitz sees how Skye is just waiting for an opportunity to run. “You want to go in.” She nods. “We can’t let Quinn get away again. If Coulson were here, he wouldn’t let that happen.” She looks at Fitz. “He wouldn’t want us to let that happen.” Fitz nods. “You’re right.” He takes off his backpack and takes out a small device. “Can you disable their cars?” He nods and hands her the night-night gun. “Take this.”

“You’ll need it out here.” Skye frowns at him. “Just take it.” He insists, and she takes it. “Just be careful, okay?” She nods, and Fitz runs off to disable the cars. Skye’s heart is hammering in her chest as she makes her way behind the garden, towards one of the entrance points. A guard spots her and is about to pull his gun out when she fires the night-night gun at him and watches as he falls down.

 

As Fitz is working on disabling the cars, Skye has made her way into the house. She stops in a hallway when two of the mercenaries are leaving another room. “Find Mr.Quinn, tell him his purchase is downstairs.” The Italian woman says, and a plan forms in Skye’s head. The door is open and for the taking, and her grip on the gun is iron-like as she makes her way down the dimly lit stairs and further down, only stopping when she reaches a wooden door in the end of the small corridor.

Meanwhile, Grant is driving as fast as he can towards Quinn’s mansion as Coulson is instructing him per the signals of the tracker Fitz activated. Worry is lodged in the pit of his stomach as he thinks about where Skye and Fitz are, or if they’re even alive. Still, there’s a bigger part of him that worries about Skye than Fitz. Fitz is slowly becoming his friend, but Skye… He’d never thought he’d be able to love her as much as he now does, and if they get out of this, he will tell her that.

Skye has entered the room behind the wooden door, and realizes she is in a basement. The room is dimly lit, apart from a ray of sunshine coming in from the window. The package they were supposed to track is on the wooden table, and there’s something resembling a metal tube standing in the right corner, and she walks quietly over to it to take a proper look.

Her heart drops when she recognizes the figure inside the tube. “Mike.” She rests her hands on the glass for a moment, but the sound of an all too familiar voice makes her turn around and raise her gun immediately. “Hello.” Ian Quinn is smiling at her. She aims the gun at him, but one of the Cybertec security people, whom she recognizes as Carlo Mancini, manages to disarm her and grabs her by the throat.

“Skye.” She tries to move away as Quinn comes closer. “The Clairvoyant told me to expect you.” Mancini informs Quinn that the gun is the same specs as he gave them, and Skye glares at Quinn as he boasts about how they’ve been able to find some particularly interesting things. She watches in horror as Quinn opens the metal tube and pulls out Mike, who slowly awakens.

“Mike.” She smiles, albeit weakly and only for the fraction of a second as he sits up. “Oh god, you’re alive.” Quinn looks at them both. “That’s right, you two know each other.” He then turns to Mike and slaps him on the back. “Hey, do you know who I am?” Mike nods, as does Quinn. “And you have your orders?” Mike nods again. “Good, because I purchased something that’s gonna help you complete them.”  
If her heart is going to beat any harder, Skye is sure it’ll come out through her chest. “Orders? Mike, what is happening here?” She watches as Mike sits up and Mancini takes out the package and slides it onto Mike’s amputated leg. A tremor rushes through her as Mike cries out in pain when the robotic leg digs into his flesh and expands downwards, forming a full foot for him to stand on.

Hatred is bubbling under Skye’s skin as she watches Quinn sending Mancini off and then points a gun at Mike, asking him whether or not he would stop him if he tried to hurt him. Her heart breaks at Mike’s response. “No, I would not.”  
“Mike, listen.” It feels like a small victory when Mike finally looks at her. “I do not know what they’re doing to you, but we have to get out of here. Now.” She straightens her back when Quinn asks Mike if he would hurt, even kill her. “I mean, what would hurt agent Coulson more than losing his pet project?” Mike lowers his arm and glares at Quinn. “Those aren’t my orders.”  
“She’s not who I’m supposed to kill.” Then, he leaves, and Skye can’t help but follow him. “Wait, wait, wait!” Once she realizes there no trying to stop Mike, she turns to Quinn. “What the hell did you do to him?!”

The only answer she gets is a gunshot to the stomach. She looks down at the quickly spreading crimson stain with wide eyes, and presses her hand against it, unable to form anything coherent to say. The pain is already coursing through her like stabbing wildfire, and she tries to move away as Quinn walks towards her. He grabs her and holds her for a moment, before another shot is fired and Skye gasps in pain. She has no strength left as he, strangely enough, gently lays her down on the stone floor. “I’m sorry,” He says as he puts the gun away. “I have my orders too.” Then, he is gone.

It takes Skye a moment to refocus, and she lifts her head to see that the door is closed. She groans as the pain now stabs through her, and presses her hand to her stomach as she tries to drag herself across the floor. Her strength is fading fast, and she knows it.  
Outside, Fitz jolts when Mancini lands next to the car, obviously dead. He gets out from underneath the vehicle and looks up at the house as the sound of gunfire and fighting commences. “Skye.” A shot from behind alerts him to the other’s presence, and he sees Coulson standing there with a night-night gun in his hand after having taken down one of the mercenaries left outside. “Where’s Skye?” Coulson asks, and Fitz struggles to form words for a moment. “S-s-s-she didn’t want to let Quinn get away. Coulson gives Ward a nod, and then they spread out to enter the house and find her. 

Downstairs, Skye’s manages to prop herself up against the wall. The pain is almost too much to handle now, and her vision is slowly blurring. Grant. He must’ve here by now, along with the others. Ready to get them out and help them, help her. Her hand is barely functioning enough to turn the doorknob, and she manages to push the door open for a moment and call for help before everything turns to black.

As Quinn is preparing to leave, Grant storms the entrance and takes out the guards with the night-night guns. Coulson captures Quinn within seconds, but both Grant and Coulson almost loses it when they see the blood splattered on Quinn’s hand. “Where’s Skye?” Grant is holding him in place is Coulson digs his gun into his cheek. “You know, agent Coulson, it’s dangerous to keep sending her in like that, all alone… when she means so much to you.” Grant watches with a slight smirk as Coulson finally punches Quinn, but his worry rises again as they’re ordered to search the house. He takes out his gun and runs down the stairs, not liking this at all.

What he sees, drains all color from his face. Skye is propped up against the wall, her hand pressing against what must be gunshot wounds. Her skin is grey and ice cold as he grabs her and tries to keep her steady. “Coulson! Simmons! Get down here!” He can feel the panic rise inside him as he holds her. “Hang on, just hang on, okay? Please, Skye…” They all come running, and he quickly calls out that she’s been shot. “I’ve got no pulse,” he tells Simmons. “She’s lost too much blood,” Simmons says, then sees the metal tube. “Put her in there.” The panic comes through in Grant’s voice as he shouts at Simmons. “Do you even know what that thing is?!”

Simmons glares at him for a very brief moment. “It’s a hyperbaric chamber, and I said put her in there now!” They all grab hold of Skye and lift her up. “Let’s go, let’s go.” Grant’s hands are shaking as they carry Skye to the chamber and lays her down on the bench. He barely registers hearing Simmons telling Fitz that they need to get her temperature down, and he pushes the bench into the chamber along with Coulson and May before sealing it off.

The two scientists are working frantically, and Grant’s eyes never leave Skye. “Temperature’s dropping.” Fitz says. “Pressure stabilizing.” Simmons looks at them. Grant really can’t care less about what they say. “Is it working?” May asks for a moment. “Is it working?!” Coulson shouts at them. They watch as Skye’s mouth open, and mist appears on the glass. She’s still breathing. “For now,” Simmons says as her voice breaks.

They immediately roll her out to the car, and Grant sits for himself, seeing how his hands are covered with Skye’s blood. He wants it off, he wants it gone. He helps them roll the chamber into the cargo bay once they reach the Bus, and remains there. Not even the chance of getting to beat Quinn senseless in the Cage is remotely tempting right now, he’s simply too afraid to leave Skye’s side.

“Her core temperature’s hovering around 44 degrees Fahrenheit. If we don’t bring her back up to temp in the next few hours, she could sustain permanent brain damage. We need to get her to a medical facility and fast. Until then, I’ll do everything I can to keep her alive.” Simmons explains the situation to them before she leaves. Grant is looking down at his hands, still stained bright red with Skye’s blood, and leaves the room as well.  
“Ward?” May must have followed him. He stands in front of the sink, desperately trying to get the dried blood off his hands. “I can’t get it off me!” His voice breaks, and he looks down as May takes his hand and puts it under the flowing hot water. “Let me help you.”  
After a little while, his hands are scrubbed clean, and he gives May a small acknowledgement of gratitude as he sits down next to Skye’s pod. “We’ll find a way,” He says as he looks at her through the glass.


	7. If you fall (Then I will too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes ahead to save Skye's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I meant to finish it last week, but I've just started a new semester at uni, and other RL issues came up, so I haven't been able to sit down with enough time to write.

Grant’s hands are numb as they land outside the Trauma Zenter in Switzerland. He follows behind as they wheel the Hyperbaric chamber with Skye in it through the entrance, where they’re greeted by Dr. Jazuat. “She was shot twice in the abdomen at close range almost two hours ago.” Coulson explains and Simmons takes over. “She’s tachycardic, hypertensive, and lost a significant amount of blood. We had to lower her core body temp in order to transport her here.”

Grant is forced to go to the waiting room, and remains there as everyone else gathers, all of them awaiting news on Skye’s condition. After what seems like an eternity, he hears footsteps in their direction, and sees whom he assumes to be the doctor approaching Coulson, who’s already on his feet. They all get up as they await the news. “How is she?” Coulson asks the doctor.

“Not good.” Jazuat says, and to Grant it seems like she is steeling herself for the news to come. “The shots perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines. We resected what we could, but there’s been too much damage.” At that, Grant feels like he’s been shot himself and clenches his fist to remain calm.

“So what’s next?” Coulson asks. “We can keep her comfortable,” Jazuat replies, “But you’ll need to make a decision on whether or not you want to keep her on life support.” At this, the whole team are stricken. “You’re saying there’s nothing to be done?” Coulson’s voice is laced with disbelief.

“I’m saying you need to call her family and get them here as soon as possible.” Jazuat gives them all a sympathetic look, and Grant digs his nails into the palm of his hand. “We’re her family,” Coulson says as he seems to lose some of his composure. “In that case, I’m very sorry,” Jazuat says before she leaves them.

Grant sinks back down onto the arm of the chair, trying to comprehend what he’s just heard. He sees May running off in the corner of his eye, and Coulson seems too stricken to move for a long moment. “Sir…” Grant finally manages to speak. “What do we do?”

“We save her.” Coulson says as he tells them to follow him. They arrive at the Bus just in time to stop May from beating Quinn senseless, even though they all would like to watch her do it. Grant goes to oversee the transport of Skye’s medpod into the loading dock in the lower levels of the plane, and finds that Coulson has arrived there before him. “HQ just radioed in,” he says, “They’ve ordered us to hand over Quinn for interrogation and transport to the Fridge. Do you want me to arrange the transfer?”  
“No.” Coulson doesn’t take his eyes off Skye where she lies in the medpod. “Quinn stays in our custody until I say otherwise.” Grant nods, and then allows himself to look at Skye. She seems so small where she lies in the bed, attached to the machines that are working to keeping her alive.

Something must have given him away, because he almost turns crimson when Coulson speaks. “You love her, don’t you?” He looks away, and Coulson raises an eyebrow. “Try lying a little harder, Ward. You’re not very convincing.” At that, he turns his head. “Yes, Sir. I… I do love her.” Coulson nods in acknowledgement. “What you two are doing, is going against every rule SHIELD has ever made, and if Skye hadn’t been in the condition she is now, I might’ve had to throw you both off the plane.”

Grant nods in understanding, preparing for a blow that will be worse. “But you’re both valuable to the team, and to me. I trust you to be by Skye’s side when she wakes up, because she will need all the support she can get.” He nods, feeling weirdly relieved as Coulson walks upstairs. Once he’s alone, he opens the door to the pod and sits down next to Skye and takes her hand in his own.

He’s never been the romantic type, but as he sits there with her, he holds her hand in his and talks to her about how worried he is, and that he’ll find a medicine for her, even if it kills him in the process. “I’m not letting you go, Rookie. Especially not now.” He presses a kiss to her knuckles, and looks up to see FitzSimmons in the window, both smiling apologetically.

“We didn’t mean to disturb you,” Simmons says as she enters the pod, “But there’s a jet docking to the plane as we speak, and Coulson has requested you upstairs.” Grant nods and gets up, gently squeezing Skye’s hand for a moment, and then he leaves. “So,” Fitz says as the door closes behind them, “They’re in a relationship.” Simmons is nodding warily. “I’d refrain from saying much about it, but it certainly looks like they are. Only problem is that they think other people can’t see it, and I do know HQ have a strict policy on inter-agency relationships.”

 

Fitz nods. “But I doubt Coulson would send them off just like that. They’re both very valuable to the team.” Simmons nods. “More than they both know. And besides, I do think Ward would do well with someone to focus on now. I mean, it’s not like he’s able to keep his feelings in check around her. That’s been apparent ever since Dublin.” Fitz blinks in confusion. “That early? I thought-“ Simmons shudders. “I heard them in his room.”

Fitz sighs as they leave the pod, watching Skye through the glass. “How is she?” Jemma glances at her unconscious friend. “Deteriorating, and I don’t know how to stop it. The only thing I’ve found remotely interesting is something called ‘GH-325’.” Fitz frowns. “Some kind of drug?” Simmons doesn’t take her eyes off Skye. “Agent Coulson was injected with that, and literally minutes later, his wounds showed signs of cellular regeneration.”

“Regeneration? Is that even possible?” Fitz asks as Simmons looks down into the file. “Even if this miracle drug does exist, we don’t know where to find it. We have no coordinates, no logs of anyone’s departure or arrival.” She sighs, and then Fitz realizes. “I think maybe I can help with that.” He walks off and tells Simmons to follow him.

“You’ve set up the echo-chamber.” Simmons says as they enter the lab. “Yeah, I made a couple of calls. A buddy of mine works in the archives at the Triskelion. Agreed to let us access it from here.” He puts down the pad in his hands and takes Simmons out to the hangar, where the echo-chamber has been put up. An interactive cube is flickering in the air in front of them, and Fitz points to it. “Hard to believe, but this cube contains all of SHIELD’s historical administrative data.”

Simmons feels the frustration grow within her, even though she knows that Fitz has done everything he can already. “Yeah, but if agent Coulson’s operation didn’t take place at a SHIELD medical facility-“ Fitz interrupts her. “We won’t find any record of it in here, I know. But this also contains all interoffice memos, travel arrangements, purchase orders. Maybe we can track down the location through a virtual paper trail of some sort or another.” He swipes at the cube, and they both watch as several virtual files emerge from it and spread out. “Okay,” Simmons looks at the files. “Let’s start with the travel memoranda from the date Coulson got stabbed.”

She drags the files forth, and looks around at them. “Or, what about Dr.Streiten’s departure from the Triskelion?” Fitz suggests. “Maybe they have that.” He pulls other files away in order to find a starting point, and soon enough, they’re both in the middle of looking through several files. “Here,” he says as he sends a file over to Simmons. “This is interesting.”

“A world war II bunker?” Simmons frowns. “Collapsed bunker. Definitely not a sanctioned SHIELD facility.” Simmons raises an eyebrow. “The Guest House?” Fitz nods. “Exactly. Guest House. GH. GH-325. Look at the file’s access history” He pulls it up for her. “ The only record of it being opened…” Simmons says, “Is by a Level 10 operative.” Fitz finishes her sentence. “Directory Fury.” They look at each other.

“So Fury’s been to this place, and he’s the person who sanctioned the operations on agent Coulson. And why aren’t you trying to find the file?” Simmons turns to Fitz, who pulls out another file to have a look at. What they find is another encryption, which Simmons curses. “Damn. Skye could crack this.”

“What would she do?” Fitz muses for a moment, and then pushes the virtual encryption back. “It’s not an encryption,” he says as he pulls it into sharper focus, and Simmons smiles. “It’s a map.” As Simmons goes to check on Skye, Fitz runs to alert Coulson, and soon enough they’re on their way to where the map is leading them.

Ward is upstairs in the hangar bay, preparing his weapons to make sure that he’ll be properly armed for whatever’s waiting for them inside the mountain bunker. “The Guest House is not a SHIELD facility,” Coulson says as he puts a new magazine into his gun and cocks it. “We don’t know who or what’s in there. Be prepared for potential resistance.” Grant nods and puts down the assault rifle.  
“No contact from inside?” Garrett asks as he arms himself. “I’ve tried every known channel,” May says, “No response.” Grant sighs for a moment as he takes another rifle. “Place could be abandoned.” He secretly hopes that it’s not and he is hoping that if there’s any doctors in there, that they might be able to save Skye’s life. “Hey,” Coulson holds him back for a moment. “We’ll find this drug. Skye is going to be okay.” He nods and tightens his grip on the rifle. “And Ward?” He looks up at Coulson again. “Try being a little more discreet from now on. I don’t want people to think that our plane is a love nest.”

With that, they’re off, and Grant prepares himself for what they’ll find in the bunker. The eventually manage to make their way in, but soon discovers that there are guards inside. He manages to take them out, along with Garrett, and they make their way further into the facility. It takes them a while, but soon enough, Fitz comes running with a vial in his hand. “We found it!”

They manage to blow the doors, and Garrett tells Grant to get the drug to Skye. He nods and runs off with Fitz as Garrett heads further into the complex to find Coulson and get him back on the Bus before the bombs inside goes off. As this is happening, Simmons, May and Triplett are watching Skye from outside the pod. “Weak, erratic heartrate. Each time we save her, I ask myself ‘is this what Skye would want?’ ” Simmons looks down.

“We didn’t come this far to quit.” May tries to encourage her, but the comms are crackling, and then Fitz’s voice filters through. “Get off the ground immediately!” Simmons’ eyes widen. “They’re alive! Maybe we can-“ She’s cut off as Skye once again flatlines, and May goes to get Fitz as Triplett helps Simmons perform CPR.  
“We found it,” Fitz says as he comes into the pod. “What is it?” Simmons asks as she sees the vial. “And how much injected where?” Triplett grabs a needle and attaches the vial to it, ready to inject at Simmons’ notice. Only a few moments later, Coulson comes running into the pod. “No! Don’t give it to her!”

Simmons slides the needle out of Skye’s arm and looks up at him. “I was losing her anyway, what harm can it do?” Skye is still flatlining, and Grant’s heart is possibly in his throat by now, it certainly feels like it. “Come on, girl.” Triplett says as the monitor starts beeping steadily, and Grant allows himself to breathe for a moment. “It’s working.” Garret says, and Simmons smiles for a moment.

The beeping of the heart monitor starts beeping rapidly again, and Grant’s eyes widen in horror as Skye’s body writhes in the bed. “Stop it! How can we stop it? Skye!” He grabs the doorframe to keep himself steady, and watches as her body slumps down, the beeping now having returned to normal. “Her heartbeat,” Simmons’ voice is soft. “She’s stabilizing.”

“Can someone tell me what we just saw?” Grant hears how disbelieving he sounds as he looks at his unconscious girlfriend. “Girl’s a fighter.” Triplett says and looks at Simmons. “What was that stuff you just gave her?” Simmons and Coulson share a look for a moment before she looks down again. “I don’t know, all I know is that it worked.” They all file out from the small room, but Grant stays as he helps Simmons take Skye off the respirator. “She’s safe now?” Simmons nods. “But she needs rest. Lots of it, if she’s to even start her recovery properly. When she wakes up, I figure you can give her the good news.”

He looks down for a moment and Simmons laugh softly. “Come on, everyone onboard here knows you two have a thing for each other. There’s no use denying it now.” Grant smiles for a moment. “No, I guess not.” He leans over Skye and kisses her forehead, before going upstairs to Coulson to receive news about their next mission.


End file.
